percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers X 2: Chapter 8
Melody's P.O.V So, here we are, doing another quest to save my father. I wished my father is here because he had been teaching me battle moves over the last 6 months. He is a very skilled fighter, and I kinda inherited his powers so that I could move super fast and can blind an opponent. Also, I am the most psychic quarter blood here. Just before we went on our quest, I saw a familiar figure, with snakes for hairs and she wore a glasses. She's Medusa. I averted my eyes from her, and then I noticed the rest are doing the same. Since my grandfather is Hyperion, I can sense where Medusa is. I closed my eyes, and concentrate. Medusa isn't psychic, so I cannot use feedback. But I sensed something else. The pendant that Medusa is using, it is full of magic. If I can burn the magic in the pendant, then I can render Medusa useless. I kept my body away from her, and then concentrated feedback on the pendant. I could sense that Medusa is trying to get the necklace off her, because the pendant becomes very hot as the magic burns itself. Just then, I saw Hope in his battle gear, and he went charging Medusa. I saw Medusa coming at Hope, but he kept his eyes averted. I tried to assist him with my powers. "Hope!" I yelled. "NOW!!!" Hope did what I tell him. He jumped at the right moment and then sliced Medusa's head. Hope held Medusa's head in the air, but he made a mistake of not covering her eyes. Just then, Medusa's head and body disappears. "Aww..." Hope moaned, and as I scanned the camp, no one is turned to stone, except the unfortunate centaur. Josh's P.O.V I am so getting tortured in here. I don't know how long I can last in here. Nadine had sent Medusa to stop them from getting to me. Just then, Nadine walked towards me, and she summoned a lava whip. "Oh, it looks like your friends had killed Medusa, and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" She screamed, as she whipped me. I muffled-scream in pain. Just then, Xaviera warped towards me. "So, what does this demititan have to say?" Nadine shrugged, and then she ripped the gag off me, and I screamed in pain. Nadine looked at me disdainfully. "Oh, tell me. Why do you keep foiling our plans?" "I... I didn't." I murmured. Nadine inched closer to me. "It's.... it's them..." Nadine put the gag back into my mouth and slapped me in the face. I muffled scream. "Who's them? Your friends? You know that you're the one who foiled our plans in the first place. And now, you are going to suffer!" Just then, Xaviera picked me up and throw me to a jagged rock, which I grazed my back against it and felt blood oozing through my shirt. Nadine and Xaviera both summoned a fire whip. I can tell that they are more than one thousand degrees celsius. I whimpered and made an effort to get away. Nadine whipped me and it burnt my skin. I muffled scream so hard but no one would hear me. With fear, I squirm to the sides and kicking my legs upward so I can move my body since my legs are tied together. They kept whipping me. I kept trying to dodge. Everytime, they missed by a hair's breadth, but I kept my squirming dance up. I tried my best to dodge all the fire whips but some caught me and left a burn on my skin, but some of them burns right through my flesh. That really hurt. Nadine caught me by the chest. I muffled scream as I writhed, struggled and rolled to get my chest normal again. In a matter of minutes, I know I am going to pass out because I had spent so much energy dodging all those fire whips. One fire whip caught me by my torso and wrapped around it. I muffled-scream in pain. I writhed and struggled to break free. I can feel the fire whips burning my torso, my flesh, and possibly, the organs inside. The pain is excruciating. I kept muffle-screaming as Nadine and Xaviera have fun torturing me. Nadine delivered another whip across my behind and I muffled scream again. After a while, I lost all of my energy, and blacked out. Xaviera's P.O.V I watched with bliss as Josh blacked out again. Aww... I had fun torturing him. Truly a puny demititan. He had blacked out so many times now. I figure that he will die before his friends even got here. I grabbed his listless body, and examined him like an animal. I whispered to him. "If you wake up again, puny demititan... I will torture you even more!" Then I left his cage, laughing. Category:The Godslingers X 2 Category:Chapter Page